


Cole confesses

by SardonicMemory



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Gay, Inspired by Music, M/M, glaciershipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SardonicMemory/pseuds/SardonicMemory
Summary: Cole confesses his love for Zane





	

**Author's Note:**

> This has the song called 'If I Could Tell Her' from the musical 'Dear Evan Hansen'. I tweaked the lyrics a little.

Zane=italic  
Cole=bold  
Zane+Cole= bold italic  
Other characters=normal  
Song part: tune of “If I could tell her” from DEAR EVAN HANSEN   
\-----------

“Are you sure you don’t like anyone? Maybe someone named Zane Julien?” Cole’s father, Lou, asked. “What? Of course not!” “Are you sure?” “Alright, fine. I like Zane. But he doesn’t know, okay?” “What do you like about him?”

Cole takes a deep breath. “He’s just- how do I say this. I’m not sure I can describe it accurately but, here it goes.”  
“He is extremely graceful. He’s prim and poised, he’s very meticulous. Everything he cooks tastes like it came from heaven. He loves animals and he’s a very kind-hearted person. He is always calm and he always has a solution to any problem. He isn’t arrogant, and he’s the peacekeeper of the team, besides Nya. He doesn’t judge you, and he’s really great at comforting people. His actions are always connected. I would love to tell you more, but I think you have the gist of it.”  
Lou smiles and pats his son on the back. “When are you going to tell him?” Cole answers, “I’m not sure when, but I know how. He loves musicals, so I was thinking we can sing what I think about her. Some of the Blacksmiths can play instruments; some of them can be backup singers. We’re going to a ranch next week because sensei says we need to take a break. There’s this really big field next to the ranch, and a river near it. I was thinking I could tell Zane there, but I’m scared.” He sighs. “Don’t worry, we can figure something out.” Lou gives his son a comforting smile and Cole smiles back.

“Thanks, dad, I really appreciate it.”

******* 1 week later*******  
(Cole’s POV)  
It’s around 4:30, so in a few a couple minutes, the sun will set. “Hey, Zane, can you go with me? This will only take a sec.” He looks at me with a questioning look. “Alright.” 

We arrive at the field. I start talking.

“So, Zane, I wanted to tell you something about this guy” he raises an eyebrow. The Blacksmiths start playing. The sound of a guitar can be heard. Zane looks around.  
“He thought you were awesome.” Zane looks at me. “He thought I was awesome? Cole, why is there sounds of a guitar playing?” I sigh, “Just, can you let me say this? He… died, and he wanted me to tell you this.” Zane’s eyes widened in surprise. “Is it from my father?” “No. Please, listen, this is really important to him and I don’t want to let him down. He didn’t want me to tell you his name.” “ Alright, fine, I’ll listen.” I started singing.

“He said,  
There’s nothing like your smile  
Sort of subtle and perfect and real  
He said,   
You never knew how wonderful  
That smile could make someone feel

And he knew  
Whenever you got bored  
You scribble little notes on the sides of a page  
And he noticed   
That you still read all those old books  
That you got back then, way before

But he kept it all inside his head  
What he saw he left unsaid  
And though he wanted to  
He couldn’t talk to you  
He couldn’t find the way   
But he would always say

If I could tell him,  
Tell him everything I see  
If I could tell him,  
How he’s everything to me  
But we’re a million worlds apart   
And I don’t know how I would even start  
If I could tell him  
If I could tell him”

Zane asked “did he say anything else?”  
“About you?” he blinks and rapidly speaks. “Never mind! I don’t even know him.”   
Ah, I respond quickly. Sh*t! How do I even go on? “N-no! no, no, no, He said so many things, I’m just trying to remember the best ones.” This isn’t going as planned! I sigh. Alright Cole, you can do this!  
I sing again.

“He thought  
You looked really pretty- er, no  
It looked pretty cool when you wore that dress at the interview”  
“He did?”  
“And he wondered how you learned to cook  
Like notes coming together in a song

But he kept it all inside his head  
What he saw he left unsaid  
And though he wanted to  
He couldn’t talk to you  
He couldn’t find the way   
But he would always say

If I could tell him,  
Tell him everything I see  
If I could tell him,  
How he’s everything to me”

Zane starts singing with me, knowing the lyrics to this part.

“But we’re a million worlds apart”

Zane stops singing, leaving me time to compose my thoughts. I continue singing.

“And I don’t know how I would even start if I could tell him  
If I could tell him   
But what do you do  
When there’s a great divide”

“Cole, who is this man?” Zane asks.  
I sing anyway

“And what do you do   
When the distance is too wide”  
“I’m not sure.”  
“And how do you say I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you  
But we’re a million worlds apart  
And I don’t know how I would even start  
If I could tell him  
If I could”

The music stops, and I make a mental note to thank them later. Zane then says, “Cole this man, is it you?” I laugh. He's so smart. The sun starts to set; making this moment look like it came out of a movie. Here goes nothing. “You’re right. I am. Zane Julien, I love you. I have had this massive crush on you a few weeks after we meet. And if you don’t want to be my boyfriend, then I hope we can still be friends.” I await his reply and he looks at the sun for a few seconds. The setting sun makes even more handsome than he already is. The splash of yellows, oranges, and purples illuminate his pale skin and makes him look like an incredible piece of art.

He was amazing.

He looks back at me and answers my question. “Cole, I love you too. I want to be your boyfriend.” A huge grin breaks out on his face and I can’t help but grin back. I run towards him and pick him up into a bear hug. He laughs and hugs back. His laugh is more beautiful than the precious gemstones we found in that cave. I spin us around and he closes his eyes. His grin turns into a soft smile and we fall down onto the soft grass. I close my eyes and think about all the times I scared myself because I feared rejection. When I open my eyes again, it’s night and the stars glow brightly. The shadows and light play against his face, making him look like flawless porcelain.  
When he opens his eyes, they seem to glow slightly, the colour of his eyes reminding me of the beautiful blue of the Tenerife Sea. He then reminds us that it’s getting late with that amazing, melodious voice of his.

I help him stand and we go back to the ranch, holding hands.


End file.
